


You Say You Hungry

by Runningfortocome



Series: Many Happy Returns [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Love, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, So much smut, This is pretty much filth, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: Roger and Brian celebrate Roger's birthday with a dinner out, though Brian discovers Roger is hungry for a lot more than food.





	You Say You Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, been a while. Sorry about the wait. I've been traveling and it is kinda hard to write smut while around your family, or in a public place. So it's taken a while to get this done. My phone also deleted half this chapter so you know, whatever. I hope you like it. I know it's late for Roger's birthday but it's here now. Disclaimer: I have encountered a penis in a sexual context so uh, this may just be total nonsense. It is also the filthiest thing I've ever written and I truly hope neither Brian nor Roger ever come across it.  
On to the smut and Happy Birthday Roger!

Roger gazed across the table into his beautiful boyfriend’s face. The blond man licked his lips and pouted slightly, making the brunette gulp. Their eyes met and heat flashed between them. Beneath the table, Roger’s foot rubbed up against Brian’s shin.

“Can you please stop eye-fucking each other? Some of us want to eat.” interjected an annoyed John Deacon, snapping in between them to make his point. Roger jumped and Brian coloured, looking guilty.

“And get your legs off of each other, you aren’t being subtle, it’s hardly proper to be so, open, in a public place like this.” Added Freddie, smirking. Roger was fast to retort.

“Hardly proper? So that’s how you and Deacy got us banned from our favorite pub? I wasn’t aware there was anything proper about-”

“Watch it, I still haven’t forgiven you for traumatizing my love last week,” Freddie sent Roger a death glare over their food and pints of beer.

“I wasn’t traumatized.” protested John.

“Don’t barge into other people’s rooms without knocking,” cut in Roger, speaking over Deacy and staring daggers back at Freddie.

“This salad is very good, I’m really enjoying it, is everyone else enjoying their food,” rambled Brian, trying to diffuse the tension at the table before his boyfriend’s birthday dinner erupted into yet another argument. John saw the opportunity and decided to go with it, he was regretting bringing any of it up in the first place. Next time he’d just ignore them.

“Yes, my sandwich is excellent. Do you like your food dear?” John spoke with a bit of an edge in his voice.

“Oh yes, it’s very good darling,” Freddie responded, smiling back at his boyfriend. The tension fell and the conversation moved on, with the boys finishing their meals in relative equanimity. As they got up from the table, Freddie addressed Roger and Brian.

“Now, remember, Deacy and I will be at a show tonight till 1, so you can go wild until then, no fucking in any of the shared spaces and if we get any more noise complaints we are going to be kicked out, other than that, have fun.”  
\--

No sooner had they stumbled into the apartment than Roger had Brian pinned against the wall, kissing him furiously.

“Woah, love, lets slow down.” Brian placed a hand on Roger’s chest, trying to stop him from pulling Brian’s shirt off.

“You are mine, all mine.” Roger nipped at Brian’s neck and he groaned in response.

“Love, let’s just go to our room, get out of the common area-oh” Brian gave a gasp as Roger’s fingers twisted around his nipple. The blonde was rubbing up against Brian’s thigh, and he could feel Brian’s hardness against him.

“Come on love, we don’t want to annoy Fred.” Brian reluctantly pulled his lips away from Roger who was doing his best to devour them. Disappointed, Roger pulled off and they headed for the bedroom.

“Don’t know why Fred’s complaining. He was pounding Deacs into the kitchen table not a month ago.” muttered Roger, stripping off his shirt. He instantly turned on Brian, pulling up the older man’s shirt and Brian let him take if off. Roger pulled down Brian’s trousers and pants, sinking down to his knees in one fluid motion. He stared hungrily at Brian’s cock.

“I love having you in my mouth.” and with that he reached out his hand to wrap around the already hard cock. Brian groaned, feeling the callouses of Roger’s fingers on him. Quickly, Roger put out his tongue and began kitten licking the head of the cock, enjoying the salty flavor. He made sure to tease the slit, and Brian’s hips shuddered. Roger engulfed half of Brian’s length, using his tongue to massage the underside and his other hand to gently squeeze and caress the heavy balls. Hands tangled in blond hair, urging Roger to move. He began bobbing up and down, back and forth, licking and sucking.

Brian strove to keep his hips still, wanting to thrust into Rogers warm, wet and willing mouth. He looked down at the sight of Roger, cock between his full lips, and he was pretty sure it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Oh Roger, Fuck. So good. So fucking good.” Roger went further, engulfing the entirety of Brian’s length. The blond tried to suppress his gag reflex as his nose pressed into the curly pubic hair and he swallowed, sending a shudder through Brian.

And now Brian was pulling him up and Roger looked up with a confused pout. Brian answered his unspoken question. “Love, if you keep doing that this is going be to over far too soon. I want to take care of you.” He gave Roger a kiss on the forehead.

“Oh please. Take care of me so good.” Roger begged, rubbing his clothed lower half against Brian’s thigh. Brian began working Roger’s trousers down, whistling in appreciation when he saw the younger man had forgone pants.

“Fuck, such a naughty boy, have you been hard and thinking about me all day long?”

“Yes, I’ve been needing you to give me a good hard fucking! Please!” Roger sucking on Brian’s neck now.

“Okay baby, let’s get these off and get you on the bed.” Taking off the trousers, Roger hopped up onto the bed.

“All fours my love.” Brian called, and Roger flipped himself over, shivering in anticipation. He listened, hearing Brian discard his own clothing and waited for the sound of the lube bottle opening. His cheeks were being spread and he suddenly felt something warm and wet at his entrance. Roger dropped down to his elbows with a moan as Brian’s tongue began lapping at his rim.

“Oh fuck, Bri!” Brian was tracing around the hole, using his teeth to just tease a little before plunging his tongue inside. “So good, Bri, soo good, oh.” Roger bit a pillow to muffle his cries. Pushing his hips back to meet Brian’s mouth, he felt Brian wrap an arm around his waist to hold the younger man in place so he could devour him. Roger wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Brian pulled away and he whined at the loss.

“Shush babe, just getting some lube, you want my fingers, don’t you?” Brian reassured him, and Roger heard the sounds of lube squirting out. Roger was probably wet enough from being eaten out so thoroughly, but Brian wasn’t willing to risk hurting his love.

“There you go love; there you go.” And Roger moaned out as a finger sank into him, needing more.

“More, give me more, Brian, fuck me.” He demanded and Brian acquiesced to his boyfriend’s request, sliding another finger in alongside the first. He began pumping them in and out as the blond thrust back against them, desperate for it. “Bri, more.”

“Are you sure?” Brian decided to tease a little bit. The glare Roger shot over his shoulder quickly dissuaded Brian from any more teasing and he started working Roger open in earnest.

Roger began to keen as Brian brushed against his prostate. If Brian was good with his mouth, then he was a god with his fingers and Roger was falling apart like wet paper in his hands. He felt the older man lean over him, kissing and marking his neck as those fingers, those beautifully calloused and talented fingers continued to play him like the Red Special. By the time Brian had worked his way up to four fingers, Roger was more than ready.

“Bri, I need your dick in me now.” He growled, dropping forward to let Brian’s fingers slip out of him and flipping over, looking up at Brian with so much heat and hunger in his eyes. Brian was standing over the bed, looking down at him with an equal fervor and he grinned, wiping his hand on the bed sheets.

“Yeah, do you need me to fill you up? Are my fingers not enough for you?”

“Your fingers are never quite enough; I need your cock right now. Need it to fill me up so good.”

Brian swept down and captured Rogers lips in a scorching kiss, his fingers going to Roger’s nipples and twisting.

“I haven’t even touched your cock yet, and look at it, look how hard it is.” Brian muttered into Rogers ear before taking the lobe in his teeth and tugging gently. Pleasure raced through Roger’s heaving body and he groaned.

“All for you, all for you love.”

“Yeah, how do you want me, birthday boy?” Brian’s hands traveled down till he reached around Roger’s swollen cock, just barely touching it. Roger couldn’t help his hips jumping upwards, in desperate need of friction.

“Wanna ride you.”

Roger was suddenly lifted in the air and he came down straddling Brian’s lap with their cocks trapped between their torsos and staring into hungry eyes.

“Yes baby, ride me. Let me fill you up so well. Let me watch you bounce up and down for me.” Brian leaned back against the pillows, handing Roger the bottle of lube and watching as the blond man began coating the large cock. He couldn’t hold back a groan as Roger wrapped his calloused hands around him.

Roger wiped his hands on the already dirty sheets, and raised himself up over Brian, holding Brian’s dick still with one hand while the other supported himself. Roger sank down, letting gravity help him as he was filled by older man and they let out matching moans as he sat fully down, having taken Brian’s considerable length.

Brian was doing everything he could not to move, thrust or god forbid, come. Roger was perfectly tight and hot, and it was all he could do to stay still and let the blond man adjust to the feeling. The brunet settled his hands on Roger’s hips, squeezing comfortingly.

After a moment Roger began to lift his hips slightly, rocking back a little. He had taken Brian so many times and so many ways, but in a sense, each time felt like the first. He felt full and overwhelmed and so good. Brian met his rocking with a minute thrust of his own and Roger opened his eyes. Gazing down into Brian’s face he was met with a look of love and affection that overwhelmed him almost as much as the cock buried inside his ass.  
Roger lifted his hips and rose almost all the way off Brian before slamming back down to the base and he cried out, loving the filled feeling. He repeated the motion, taking things slow at first and staring into Brian’s eyes.

“I love you; I love you so much.” He panted, tears in his eyes. Brian reached out his arms and pulled Roger in for a kiss.

“I love you; I love you more than I can ever say.” Brian muttered against Roger’s lips. Roger pressed his lips to Brian’s one last time before sitting back and beginning to fuck himself in earnest. Brian was content to let Roger set the pace, for a while, watching him.

“Bri, I need more. More Bri!” insisted Roger. Brian began to thrust upward into Roger, who cried out at the feeling. Brian grabbed his hips to lift Roger up before slamming him back down. This changed the angle and Roger keened as Brian hit his spot and clutched around him.

“So good, so good for me.” Brian praised as Roger began to slump forward. He raised roger up and began furious fucking into him, trying his best to hit the spot again and again. Brian felt his end drawing close as Roger contracted around him.

“Come on babe, touch yourself,” Brian spat out, thrusting up into Roger with such speed he knew his hips had to be a blur. And Roger wrapped a hand around his weeping cock.

Roger felt like he was flying, with Brian fucking up into him so furiously and holding him up before letting him fall back onto his cock. When he touched his own dick, he couldn’t contain a shout of ecstasy before he felt his balls draw up and he was coming so hard, it was going all over Brian’s stomach and he fell forward, unable to stop himself as he pressed his face into Brian’s neck. Roger could feel Brian’s hips stuttering beneath his, as the warm seed filled him up and they both breathed heavily against each other.

Pleasure wracking his body, Roger had no idea how long it was before he became aware of Brian, gently tracing patterns over his back. He then also could feel the unpleasant sensation of cooled cum between himself and Brian, as well as cum dripping out of his hole that Brian had already slipped from.

“How are you feeling my love? Are you okay? You went under there at the end.” Brian asked him, continuing to stroke Roger’s back.

“I’m fine, it was just intense.” Roger replied, reluctantly rolling off Brian and reaching for the pack of wet wipes they kept on the bedside table. Brian took them from his hand, clearing up the mess they’d made before tossing the wipe to the side and maneuvering Roger onto his side, spooning him and pulling up a blanket over their naked forms.

“I really love you, that was wonderful my love.” Brian muttered into Rogers hair, pulling him closer. Roger snuggled back, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend.

“I love you too, you really are the best boyfriend ever.”

“No, you’re the best.”

“No, you are.”

“Let’s agree to disagree my love.”

“Fine,” said Roger, wrapping Brian’s arm around his front. “Now let me get feeling back in my legs and we’ll go for round two.”

“Round two?”

“It’s my birthday, plus Freddie and Deacy are out until one, we have plenty of time.” Roger shuffled his butt back into Brian’s crouch and Brian couldn’t help but start to harden again.

“Okay, birthday boy, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> It got soft at one point? It was supposed to be all filthy and then they just love each other so much that they had to pause and say that in the middle. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll be doing another one for Johns birthday and one for Freddies. So please let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas for what you want to see in there. Thank you so much for reading


End file.
